Tadżykistan
Opis kraju *Tadżykistan (wikipedia) *Klimat w Tadżykistanie (wikipedia) *Kuchnia tadżycka Wiadomości Listopad 2017: W tym miesiącu odbyły się dwudniowe warsztaty praktyczne poświęcone budowie suszarek słonecznych w górskiej wiosce Nisur (Region Autonomiczny Gorno-Badahshan w Tadżykistanie). Warsztaty pomogły dziesięciu kobietom z najbiedniejszych rodzin uczestniczących w projekcie „Czysta energia i kobiety na dachu świata” wdrażonym przez organizację ochrony środowiska Little Earth w zdobywaniu nowych przydatnych umiejętności (Fot.1). Na początku warsztatów uczestnikom przedstawiono ogólny przegląd korzyści płynących ze stosowania suszarek słonecznych i różnych projektów takich urządzeń. Po zapoznaniu się z teorią kobiety przystąpiły do analizy projektu suszarki słonecznej, a następnie do jej budowy. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami eksperta i z jego bezpośrednią pomocą uczestnicy skonstruowali cztery suszarki słoneczne własnymi rękami. Postanowiono, że wieśniacy będą na zmianę korzystać z suszarek, gdy nadejdzie sezon suszenia owoców. "Słyszeliśmy już o takich suszarkach. W ubiegłym roku takie urządzenia zostały zbudowane w sąsiedniej wiosce. Ich właściciele twierdzą, że urządzenia są bardzo poręczne do suszenia owoców i łatwe w użyciu. Owoce pozostają w nich czyste i nie są atakowane przez ptaki ani owady, podczas gdy proces suszenia przebiega znacznie szybciej w porównaniu z metodą tradycyjną, takie suszarki mogą stać się dodatkowym źródłem dochodów dla rodzin górskich " - powiedział Navruzmo Aidieva, jeden z uczestników warsztatów. Należy zauważyć, że konstrukcja suszarki wykorzystana jako podstawa szkolenia była dość prosta. Przedstawia się ona jako drewniane pudełko z kilkoma półkami pokryte szkłem (Fot.2). Takie urządzenia są przyjazne dla użytkownika i mogą pomóc rozwiązać wiele problemów społecznych. Czytaj więcej... Tadżykistan-3.jpg|Fot.1. Budowa suszarki solarnej w górskiej wiosce Nisur. Zdjęcie autorstwa Little Earth. Tadżykistan-4.jpg|Fot.2. Suszarki solarne (6 szt.) gotowe do użytku. Zdjęcie autorstwa Little Earth. Marzec 2015: Little Earth , organizacja ekologiczna w Tadżykistanie, dostarczyła kuchenkę słoneczną (Fot.3) do miejscowości Roshorv (położonej na wysokości ponad 3000 m) w dolinie Bartang w obwodzie autonomicznym Tadżykistanu Górno-Badachszan. Sadarbek Tohirbekov (Fot.4), nauczyciel języka rosyjskiego w miejscowej szkole, przyjął dostawę parabolicznej kuchenki przy założeniu, że każdy mieszkaniec wioski będzie miał do niej dostęp. Tohirbekov powiedział: "aby przygotować obiad lub kolację (bez kuchenki słonecznej), używamy około pół kilo suchego chrustu, a następnie kilka kilogramów drewna opałowego i trzy kilogramy suszonego obornika lub węgla. Na przykład, aby ugotować pięć do siedmiu litrów wody potrzeba około trzech do pięciu kilogramów paliwa. Kuchnia słoneczna może znacznie zmniejszyć zużycie drewna opałowego i innych paliw, nawet jeśli używa się jej tylko raz dziennie." Czytaj więcej... Tadżykistan-2.jpg|Fot.3. Kuchenka solarna paraboliczna organizacji Little Earth. Zdjęcie autorstwa Little Earth. Tadżykistan-1.jpg|Fot.4. Sadarbek Tohirbekov z kuchenką słoneczną dostarczoną przez Little Earth. Zdjęcie autorstwa Little Earth. Kwiecień - listopad 2015: Fundacja Towarzystwo Demokratyczne Wschód we współpracy z Foundation for Innovative and Sustainable Technology zrealizowała projekt pod nazwą « Woda źródłem zmian – Wsparcie infrastruktury wiejskiej w Górnym Badachszanie, Tadżykistan (2015) ». Jest to kontynuacja prac rozpoczętych w 2014 r. Celem projektu było wsparcie mieszkańców kolejnych miejscowości Górnobadachszańskiego Okręgu Autonomicznego (GBAO) w Tadżykistanie jeśli chodzi o dostęp do wody pitnej oraz wody służącej do nawadniania pól uprawnych. GBAO jest najbiedniejszym z regionów w Tadżykistanie. Poziom bezrobocia jest tutaj niezwykle wysoki, w najtrudniejszych momentach sięgający 80 %, poziom emigracji zarobkowej przekracza tutaj 10% ogółu mieszkańców. W efekcie w GBAO pozostają przede wszystkim kobiety, dzieci i osoby starsze. Infrastruktura, również wodociągowa, zawsze słabo rozwinięta, obecnie prawie nie funkcjonuje. Ze względu na jej brak, mimo pozornej dostępności wody (choćby ze spływających lodowców) wiele wsi jest kompletnie pozbawionych wody pitnej i rolniczej. Brak codziennego i łatwego dostępu do wody pitnej niesie za sobą negatywne konsekwencje zdrowotne dla ludności, jak również uniemożliwia rozwój gospodarczy poszczególnych wsi i regionu, przyczynia się do pogłębiania problemu bezrobocia. W ramach projektu "Woda źródłem zmian" realizowane były inwestycje związane z rozwojem infrastruktury wodociągowej w trzech wsiach regionu: Nisur i Ruchcz (Fot.5) w dolinie Bartang oraz Tavdem (Fot.6) w dolinie Szohdara. Dodatkowym elementem projektu, poza budowaniem, renowacją i rekonstrukcją infrastruktury wodnej, były seminaria dotyczące gospodarki wodnej i ochrony środowiska przeprowadzone dla młodzieży w miejscowościach objętych projektem (Fot.7). Żródło: Fundacja Towarzystwo Demokratyczne Wschód Tadżykistan-5.jpg|Fot.5. Instalacja rurowa z tworzywa sztucznego (średnica 110 mm) w wioskach Nisur i Rukhch w dystrykcie Rushan. Fot. autorstwa FIST. Tadżykistan-6.jpg|Fot.6. Warsztaty dla osób odpowiedzialnych za utrzymanie i konserwację instalacji wodnej w wiosce Tavdem w dystrykcie Roshtqala. Fot. autorstwa FIST. Tadżykistan-7.jpg|Fot.7. Seminarium dla młodzieży na temat zrównoważonej gospodarki wodnej w wiosce Tavdem w dystrykcie Roshtqala oraz wioskach Nisur i Rukhch w dystrykcie Rushan. Fot. autorstwa FIST. Kwiecień - listopad 2014: Fundacja Towarzystwo Demokratyczne Wschód we współpracy z Foundation for Innovative and Sustainable Technology zrealizowała projekt pod nazwą « Woda źródłem zmian. Wsparcie infrastruktury wiejskiej w Górskim Badachszanie, Tadżykistan (2014) » Celem projektu było wsparcie mieszkańców wsi Górnobadachszańskiego Okręgu Autonomicznego w Tadżykistanie w ich zmaganiach z dostępem do wody pitnej. Paradoksem tego górskiego regionu jest fakt, iż mimo potencjalnie dużych zasobów wodnych spływających z lodowców, łatwa dostępność do wody pitnej jest znikoma. Jest to szczególnie uciążliwe w miesiącach zimowych. Brak łatwo dostępnej wody pitnej, poza konsekwencjami zdrowotnymi, wstrzymuje również rozwój wsi i walkę z bezrobociem. W ramach projektu zrealizowane zostały następujące inwestycje: instalacja solarnej pompy wodnej oraz budowa dwóch wodociągów wiejskich, dostarczających wodę z oddalonych górskich ujęć bezpośrednio do skupisk domostw. W ramach zapewnienia trwałości projektu oraz wartości dodanej zbudowano trzy małe szklarnie ogrodnicze. Ich funkcjonowanie nie było możliwe bez dostępu do stałego źródła czystej wody. Zasadność budowy tych konstrukcji związana była z koniecznością zapewnienia dochodów, umożliwiających między innymi utrzymanie wodociągów i pompy w trudnych warunkach przyrodniczych. Szklarnie przyczyniają się również do zmiany zachowań żywieniowych oraz zwiększenia dochodów we wsi. W ramach projektu korzystaliśmy z wiedzy miejscowych inżynierów, ekspertów w dziedzinie innowacyjnej infrastruktury górskiej. Działania projektowe: *budowa wodociągu i szklarni we wsi Huf *budowa wodociągu i szklarni we wsi Vesavd *instalacja solarnej pompy wodnej (Fot.9) do studni i budowa szklarni (Fot.8) we wsi Aliczur *warsztaty dla osób odpowiedzialnych za użytkowanie i konserwację inwestycji oraz założenie funduszu wodnego *warsztaty z dziedziny efektywnych technik sprzedaży produktów szklarniowych *seminaria dla młodzieży na temat zrównoważonej gospodarki wodnej i higieny (Fot.10) Żródło: Fundacja Towarzystwo Demokratyczne Wschód Tadżykistan-8.jpg|Fot.8. Budowa szklarni w wiosce Alichur (dystrykt Murgab). Fot. autorstwa FIST. Tadżykistan-9.jpg|Fot.9. Wybór lokalizacji solarnej pompy wodnej w wiosce Alichur (dystrykt Murgab). Fot. autorstwa FIST. Tadżykistan-10.jpg|Fot.10. Seminarium dla młodzieży na temat zrównoważonej gospodarki wodnej w wiosce Vesaw. Fot. autorstwa FIST. Filmy Clean Energy and Women on the Roof of the World|2019 Bartang - the valley of hopes|2019 Energy Cafe in Nisur|2018 В гармонии с природой|2016 Dokumentacja Media publiczne *Renewable-solar-tajikistan-pamirs Blogi Strony internetowe *Solar-cookers-interviews.pdf Media społecznościowe *Little Earth (you tube) Kontakty Działalność indywidualna i rodzinna Organizacje i stowarzyszenia *Little Earth *Fundacja Towarzystwo Demokratyczne Wschód *Foundation for Innovative and Sustainable Technology Producenci i sprzedawcy *Olympus Flower Solar Cooker Zobacz też Linki wewnętrzne Linki zewnętrzne *Tajikistan (źródło) *Little Earth *Fundacja Towarzystwo Demokratyczne Wschód *Foundation for Innovative and Sustainable Technology *Renewable-solar-tajikistan-pamirs Kategoria:Przegląd krajów